A Strossi Christmas
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: Dave, Erin and Family spend Christmas together. It has it's ups and downs, but in the end will be be a good one? Rating it M. Not sure if it will be or not. This will be a 2 chapter story. This will have Rossi/Strauss Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. **

**Reviews are helpful. **

A Strossi Christmas

Chapter 1

It was late when the Alpha team got off the plane. They were ready for the ride to the office, get the reports finished and head home for the holidays. Christmas was 2 days away and they each had things they needed to finish. The team had spent the last week in some small town in rural Montana helping solve their serial murder. Now they were just glad to be home. The Director had promised them no matter what they wouldn't have to go back out until after the New Year.

Derek was trying to get finished, he had a plane to catch, this would be the first Christmas in several years he would be with his family. Entering the bullpen he sat down, pulled out the folder, before he could start, he saw a hand take the folder from him. Turning he saw who was there, "What are you doing, Rossi?"

"I'm going to do this report for you, get out of here." Dave knew how it felt to want to be with your family. He wanted his BAU family to have a great Christmas and if he could help in some small way he was going to. "Have a great time in Chicago."

"Are you sure? I can get it done quickly." Derek was out of his chair as he saw Rossi nod. "Merry Christmas everyone, see you at Dave's on New Year's Eve." He was gone.

Smiling Dave made his way to his office, settling into his chair he opened the folder and began to write Morgan's report. He looked up to see Aaron standing in his doorway. "Hey, what's up?"

Hotch sat down in the chair across from him, "That was nice of you to do Morgan's report."

"Well I know what it's like to want to get somewhere and something standing in your way. Besides it's not like these reports are rocket science." Dave said leaning back in his chair.

"Anyway it's still a good thing. You're a good man and friend, Dave." Hotch commented.

"Don't you think you should get going too? When is Beth getting here?" Rossi asked

"Jack and I pick her up in about 2 hours." Hotch stood, "Don't stay here too long. Remember you have someone at home who is waiting. Merry Christmas, Dave, we'll see you New Year's Eve if not before."

"Merry Christmas, Aaron," Dave said. The team had decided they would observe Christmas as a family on New Year's Eve at a celebration at Rossi's. Once Hotchner had gone, he went back to the reports. He laid Derek's file on the corner once done and picked up his own. It was getting late when he rubbed his eyes. He refused to leave before finishing, once he left this building tonight he wasn't coming back until January 6th.

Penelope was walking through the bullpen, thinking everyone was gone, until she saw the dim light coming from his office. As she approached the dimly lit room, she saw him leaning over a folder filling out reports. Softly knocking, he looked up at her and smiled.

"What are you still doing here; I thought I was the only one." He asked.

"Had a couple things to finish for Sam's team, what are you doing here?"

"Reports" was all he said, looking up he saw something in her eyes, sadness. Putting the pen on the desk, he motioned for her to sit. "Are you okay, Penelope?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I love Christmas, I'm just not fond of Christmas alone." She said.

"You're spending the Holiday's alone? No one should be alone at Christmas." Dave was surprised when she told him.

"Everyone I usually spend holidays with are going away, Derek, JJ and Reid all going out of town. Emily is in London." The normally perky tech commented sadly.

Dave stood, walked over to Garcia and smiled. "I repeat no one should be alone on Christmas, we have a big house with lots of room. Erin's kids will be there and so will you."

"No, no, I can't invade your family holiday. I'll be fine." She protested.

Dave stood his ground. "I won't have anyone I care for alone, when there's no need to be. Erin and I would love to have you with us. Plan on coming tomorrow, pack enough stuff to stay until New Year's."

"Are you sure, I don't want to interrupt anyone's holidays." She asked secretly happy to be spending the holidays with people she cared about and cared about her.

He kissed her on the forehead, "I'm sure, now get out of here and I'll see you tomorrow." Dave finished his reports, put them in the out tray in the bullpen, grabbed his briefcase and headed home.

David Rossi pulled his car into the garage, noticing Erin's was there. He thought she was going shopping. He made his way into the kitchen and was instantly hit with the smell of fresh baked cookies. Putting his briefcase on the chair he saw his soul mate taking sugar cookies out of the oven. He waited until she was finished before walking up behind and kissing her on the neck. "I thought you had plans to go shopping tonight?" He asked turning her so he could get a proper kiss.

"Katie and Jessie wanted to stay in and bake, we decided we would finish up tomorrow." She answered wrapping her arms around him in a hug. It had been over a week since she had seen or felt him and she wanted to be wrapped in his arms for a little longer.

Keeping his arms tight around her waist, Dave leaned back so he could look in her eyes. "I hope its okay, I invited Penelope to come and stay for a few days. She was going to be alone for the holidays. No one should be alone at Christmas. You and the kids showed me that."

Erin stared at him for a minute and he was beginning to think he had messed up, "Of course it's okay. David this is your house you can do whatever you want."

"NO, Erin this is our house, our home, mine and yours, together. I should have called and asked first, she just seemed so sad. Derek is in Chicago, JJ went to Louisiana with Will and Henry, and Spencer went to Vegas to visit his mom, so she didn't have anyone she normally spends holidays with here." He said.

"Penelope is family and I am happy she will be spending the holidays with us." Erin told him, kissing him after every word.

"You two need to get a room." Daniel said as he entered the kitchen, stealing a warm cookie off the tray.

"Stay out of those, Daniel Eric." Erin scolded. "And we have a room thank you, actually we have several and we will kiss in each one of them if we choose." She couldn't help but laugh at the look on her son's face.

"Welcome home, Dave." Daniel said, giving the older man a knuckle bump, before heading back to his room.

Erin and the kids had already eaten so Dave made a sandwich, taking it into the family room. Erin, Katie and Jessie joined the men once the kitchen was cleaned. Everyone did their own thing. Katie was texting, Jessie playing on her tablet, Daniel watching a football game while Erin and Dave talked quietly, about things that had happened the past week.

The evening was getting late when Jessie stood, "I'm tired I think I'm going to bed," leaving her tablet and things in the middle of the floor.

"Jess, would you put your tablet and things on the table so they don't get stepped on please?" Dave asked.

The teenager looked at him like he had 3 heads, "You want them picked up, you pick them up."

"Jessie what is your problem?" Katie asked, "That's no way to talk to Dave."

Screaming now, Jessie went on, "He is my problem. You all love him, think he's so wonderful, great, but I don't. He's not our father; he's just a man who is playing family to screw our mother." She ran from the room.

Everyone looked at the girl in shock, Erin started to stand, but Dave held her still. "Leave her alone. Let her work out what's bothering her and when she's ready she'll talk to you."

They all knew something other than Dave was bothering her. She loved Dave, she loved helping him in the kitchen, loved the cooking lessons, loved just sitting and talking to him.

Neither Dave nor Erin slept well, Jessie and her outburst weighing on both. Dave tried to figure what he had done. He'd been away for a week and things were fine when he left or he thought they were. Not wanting to disturb his lover, he got out of bed, slipped on some sweats and went to the kitchen to make coffee and start the day. It wasn't long before Erin a followed. She looked tired.

Dave handed her a cup of coffee, "you look tired, didn't you sleep?"

"About as much as you," She commented looking over the rim of her mug. "I just don't know what has gotten into that girl."

"Leave it alone, Erin." He said sadly as he leaned on the island. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Not right now, it's too early to eat." She answered sipping her coffee.

The kitchen door opened and in walked Jessie. She glared at her mother, then at Rossi. Moving to the refrigerator, she pulled out a bottle of juice. When she shut the door she noticed her mother watching her, but Dave was looking at his cup sitting on the counter. She knew she had been wrong last night, her outburst had been directed at her mother's boyfriend and he had nothing to do with her attitude. It was just easy to take it out on him. She knew she had hurt him when all he had ever done was be there for her and her siblings.

Erin continued to look at her daughter, "Jessica…"

David interrupted, "Leave it alone, Erin."

Jessica watched the exchange between the adults. She saw Dave look up at her mother, then back to his cup. Erin sat back down taking another sip from her mug. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized Dave wasn't going to look at her, he wasn't going to give her the chance to yell at him again. She knew she needed to apologize to him and try to fix what she had done. Moving to stand beside him, looking at him, he still wouldn't look at her. Finally she put her tiny hand over his. "Dave, I'm sorry. I was angry last night and I took it out on you."

"It's okay." He said still not really looking at her. He wasn't sure what to do he'd never been in this situation before.

"No it's not, I am mad at my dad, and I took it out on you. You've never done anything but be kind, thoughtful, loving and generous to me. You make mom happy and you support and care about all of us. I know you love us all and you don't have us around so mom will sleep with you. I'm sorry I said all that." The tears were streaming now.

Dave pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "It's ok Bambina. It's okay." He turned her face to look at him. "Do you want to tell me or your mother what you are mad about?"

"I'm mad at Dad. We are spending Christmas with mom, and we were suppose to spend from Saturday until after New Year's with him, he promised us a special weekend, but he'd rather take Stacy on a ski trip. They left yesterday so we get no time with him." She said crying more.

Dave hugged her tighter, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry he decided to cancel your time together. We can't make him stay here, but mom and I can try to make it a special holiday for all of you. If you'll let us?"

Jessie looked into his eyes, as he wiped the tears on her cheeks with his thumb. "I'd like that." She hugged Dave before moving to her mother. "I'm sorry, mom."

"It's okay. Thank you for telling us what was really wrong and apologizing to David." Erin said hugging her daughter.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Jessie asked looking at Rossi, then back to her mother. Erin nodded, "Why do you always call him David? Everyone else calls him Dave or Rossi. You always call him David."

Erin smiled and Dave chuckled. "I like David; I've always called him that. When I use Rossi it normally has Agent in front of it. David is just my name for him."

As the trio talked, Dan and Katie came in. Jessie apologized to them as well. Finally Daniel said, "Okay, its Christmas Eve what's for breakfast?"

Dave smiled, "You guys set the table, and Jess and I will get food started. Oh by the way, Penelope is going to be spending Christmas with us, okay. She will be here this morning and is staying until after New Years."

All three kids were good with that, they like Garcia. She was different and could get on Dave's nerves after a while. They thought it was fun to watch her and watch him try to pretend he was okay. In the end he was usually okay, he loved Penelope and she could always make Dave Smile.

Penelope arrived a little after 10, just as the ladies of the house were getting ready to go shopping. Erin showed her the two guest rooms and agave her, her choice. Once settled the women left for the day to finish Christmas shopping.

Dave and Daniel were thankful they weren't dragged along. They both had some last minute things to do, but didn't want to be out all day. "Dan, I need to run out and pick up a couple things, you want to tag along? Do you need any last minute gifts?"

"Yeah I do, I thought I picked something up for Katie, but I can't find it, I need to get her something. I just get something for Penny too." Daniel said.

"Grab your coat. We'll go the opposite way as Mom and the girls. I need to stop at the jewelry store and pick up Erin's gift." Dave said grabbing his keys off the entry table.

"What did you get her?" Daniel asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Dave chuckled.

Daniel and Dave entered Jewelry by Design in Woodridge, "May I help you?" asked a young sales girl.

Dave grinned, "Is John or Jenny in?"

"May I tell them who is asking for them?" The girl asked.

Dave looked at her name tag, "Kathy, just tell them David Rossi."

She left and it was less than a minute when a couple came out from the back room, "Dave!" Both came around the counter to give Rossi a hug. "How are you doing, keeping busy?"

"It's nice to see you both and yes I've been keeping real busy, just got back in town last night." He turned to Daniel, "Daniel, this is John and Jenny Caro, they own this Jewelry store." Then turned to the couple "John, Jenny, this is Dan, Erin's son." They shook hands.

"So Dave, would you like to see what we came up with?" He nodded and Jenny went into the back, coming out with a long narrow box. Sitting it on the counter, she slid it to Dave. Opening it, he smiled. It was exquisite, just what he had wanted.

Daniel stood next to him, mouth gaping open, "Dave, is that for my mom?"

"Yes," Dave said amazed at the look on the young man's face. "It's beautiful, she's going to love it, I bet she cries when she opens it." Erin's son couldn't take his eyes off the sparkles.

"Well, if she cries I hope it's because she likes it." David said sliding it back to the shop owner. "That's better than I could have imagined."

Jenny took the box, "would you like me to wrap it for you, Dave?"

"That would be great." He then turned to Daniel, "would you like to see if we can find something for Katie while we are here?"

"I think this place is a little out of my price range." The boy said.

"Just look around, I got you covered." Dave commented looking into a case of necklaces.

"But Mom said…" He started to say but was interrupted.

"Mom's not here and what happens when us guys are away from the women, stays with us guys." Dave put his hand on the young man's neck leading him to the counter with bracelets he thought Katie would like.

An hour later, Dave and Daniel left the store with gifts from Dave for all the females including Penelope, and Daniel had a bracelet for Garcia and earrings for Katie. He'd already bought his Mom's and Jessie's presents.

Once in the car, Erin's son, turned to Dave, "You really do love mom, don't you?"

"Yes I do." Was all Dave said.

"I'm glad, you are good for her and you are good to her. You treat her so much better than Dad." The young man looked at his hands. "She deserves a good man like you."

"She deserves a better man than me, but I'm glad she wants me. Dan, your mom and dad had their problems, it takes two to make a marriage and two to break one, but no matter what you and your sisters hopefully know that your mom and dad love you and will always be there for you." Dave tried to sound convincing.

"I know mom does, Sometimes I wonder about dad. Like this upcoming weekend, he was supposed to spend it with us, but he decided he would rather take Stacy skiing. He does things like this all the time, and he thinks we shouldn't get upset. Well we do." Daniel said staring out the window. "Mom has been the stable one the past couple years. I'm glad she got sober; I know it's hard for her, but I know she has you helping her." He turned to look at Dave, "You know you are there for us more than our dad."

"I don't know about that, I'm away more than I am here." Rossi said.

"Maybe, but even when you aren't here, if we need you we can always call you. We can always talk to you, that's more than I can say about Dad."

Dave took Daniel to a sports bar for lunch; it was before 5 PM so kids could go in. They enjoyed burgers and watched some football. After lunch they finished what little shopping they needed to do. Daniel saw a sweatshirt he wanted, but he'd spent all his money on other gifts. Dave bought it for him and the guys headed home to put their purchases under the massive tree.

It was several hours later when Erin, Katie, Jessie and Penelope arrived back at the Strossi house, carrying all kinds of bags. Dave looked over his shoulder as they came in the front door. "Do you ladies need help?" he asked.

"I think we've got it." Erin smiled before leaning down and kissing him. "What did you two do today?"

Daniel looked up from his video game, "Not much, goofed off, had some lunch, played some games, drank some beers, smoked some cigars."

"What? David?" Erin's head shot from her son to Dave.

"Just kidding mom, was making sure you were paying attention." Daniel laughed. "We just goofed off. No beer, no cigars."

"Are you finally finished?" Dave asked as the last of the packages were places on the floor.

Garcia plopped down in a chair. "Done shopping, now just have to wrap it all. Are you done with your shopping and wrapping?"

"Yes, I am. It's all bought, wrapped and under the tree. If it isn't there now it isn't getting done." Dave said very matter a fact. He knew there were three gifts not here yet; they would be delivered sometime in the night since tonight Christmas Eve.

Dave and Daniel stayed in the living room playing video games and writing, while the ladies went to various rooms to wrap gifts. Once in a while someone would wander in and ask for tape or scissors. Dave always directed them to the top left desk drawer in the den where he kept extra of all office supplies.

Sometime after 6 everyone had filtered into the living room, putting gifts under the tree and sitting somewhere. Dave had put Christmas music on and built a fire. They had decided to order pizza's which was due to be delivered at any moment. The kids knew all they had to do was get them, Dave always paid for them with his credit card adding the tip so they didn't have to worry about having cash. When the food arrived, Jessie and Penelope went to get plates, napkins and parmesan cheese. Katie and Daniel brought in sodas for everyone. Katie sat between Dave and Erin, while the others sat in chairs or on the floor. Eating and talking like a family. Once they finished eating everyone helped clean up and returned to the living room to watch a Christmas movie.

It was a little after 10 when the three kids decided it was time to head to their rooms, each had someone they wanted to call or text before going to sleep.

Dave, Erin and Penelope stayed downstairs talking for a couple hours more. "Thank you for having me," Garcia said, "I've had such a great day."

"We are glad you're here, we love having you." Erin said. Then she turned to Dave. "Do you know what time the big gifts will be delivered?"

"Bob said he would put them in the driveway sometime after 2 AM. Wants to make sure the kids are all asleep. I already have two sets keys for each one and the sets he has, I'll pick up next week so there will be a third set." Dave answered.

Garcia looked at the couple chatting wondering what they were talking about. Finally seeing the curiosity on her face Erin smiled. "Dave and I bought the kids cars. They're all over 16, have their license. Katie's car is on its last leg; Dan and Jessie always want to borrow mine and most of the time I'm at work. I wanted to get them vehicle, but wasn't sure, Dave convinced me; together we get them good used safe cars. So we got them transportation for Christmas. They are going to be so surprised"

Dave winked at Penelope, "I think this is going to be a great Christmas for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words and what comes from my warped mind. This is now complete. **

**I may write a New Years story with the whole tam, may not, depends on my mood. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter 2:

It was just before 5 when Dave Rossi woke, he wasn't ready to get up yet, so he snuggled closer to Erin. She reached around, grabbed his hand, kissed it and covered both up. "Merry Christmas, Amante. Let's get some more sleep before the kids get up."

He didn't argue, he tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. Truth be told if he would admit it, he was excited to see the kids when they saw their cars and Erin when she opened her present. He tried to stay still so he wouldn't disturb her. He looked at the clock again, it was 6 AM. He couldn't lie there anymore. Kissing Erin on the shoulder, he tucked the covers around her, went into the bathroom, showered, dressed in sweats and went down stairs. He looked out the front to make sure everything was in place. The 3 Honda CR-V's were where they should be. Bows on each, they were alike, except for the color and Katie's had a couple more options. Closing the door and locking it, he didn't want the kids to see them before he and Erin presented them.

Dave went to the kitchen, let Mudgie out, put down food and water, before making coffee. He sat at the island thinking about the day to come. He didn't want to expect too much and be let down, but this would be the first Christmas in years where he wasn't alone. Sure last year he and Erin were dating, but she spent the day with the kids, coming over for a couple hours in the evening. This year they would be together all day. She practically lived with Dave, he wanted her to move the rest of her things in and sell the Condo, and he hoped after the New Year he could convince her. He knew a lot was riding on today.

Lost in thought he didn't hear the door open, only becoming aware someone was with him, when Penelope softly touched his arm. "Good Morning, Where were you just now?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about last Christmas verses this year." Dave said, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, but I can get it if you just point me to the cups." Dave pointed to the cupboard above the coffee pot and she poured hers, refilling his.

They sat and talked for a long time before Erin came in. She hugged Garcia, and kissed Dave before getting her own mug of java. "Let's take this party into the family room; the kids will be down in a while."

Slowly the children filtered downstairs and into the family room, Jessie was first, she grabbed a juice from the tray Erin had brought in from the kitchen, which contained coffee, juice and donuts, and sat down next to Dave, putting her head on his shoulder. He thought she might have drifted off. Next down was Katie, who poured coffee and sat next to Penelope, the two women talked like they were old friends. Erin sat on the other side of Dave, watching the actions playing out. Finally Daniel came down, grabbed some juice and fell into the arm chair which had become his chair.

It was Jessie, who spoke first, "Merry Christmas, everyone. Now let's unwrap all these presents." Dave laughed, even though she was almost 17 she was still a little girl when it came to Christmas.

One by one they opened gifts, given by another member of this family. Dave watched as they tore the paper from each box, putting it in the bag that had been brought from the kitchen. There were CD's, DVD's, clothes, books, video games, jewelry and so much more opened in a short time. Penelope was surprised at the number of presents with her name on them. She truly felt accepted by the Strossi family as Daniel had nicknamed them when they were at Rossi's. When all the gifts under the tree had been opened, Dave started to get up.

Daniel looked at him, "Dave? Where's the one we picked up yesterday?"

Dave smiled, and pulled it from his pocket along with three smaller boxes. "Right here." He then turned to Erin, "One last treasure for the lady of the house." He handed her the beautifully wrapped box.

Strauss, looked at him, then at the gift he just handed her. "Open it," Daniel urged, moving closer to his mother.

She slowly tore the paper from the package, opening the long narrow box, tears instantly formed in her eyes; she looked from David to the bracelet, back to Dave. It was a stunningly gorgeous 10 ct. tennis bracelet. She was on her feet hugging him before he could say anything. "It's beautiful, just exquisite. Will you put it on for me?" He took the bracelet out of the box, placed it on her wrist, kissed it then her. All the girls gathered around to see. Dave didn't flaunt his money, and he had plenty, but there were times when he knew what he wanted to get someone and he didn't care how much it cost. This was one of those times.

Daniel high fived, Dave, "told you she would cry."

"Like I said as long as it's an I love it cry, I'm good with tears," Dave smiled.

Finally Erin moved to stand next to Dave; she looked at the three children who were now picking up their treasures. "Oh wait, I think we have one more present for each of you." They looked at their mother."

"Well there are no more packages under the tree." Katie said.

"No, they are right here," Erin took the three small boxes from Dave. "Sit down please." The kids did as they were asked. "David and I wanted to get you something you would never expect. Something we know you'll like, something that not only will you love, but it will help us out a little too. One of these is for each of you," she said holding out the boxes. They were color coded so that the right box would go to the right child. She handed each child their box and told them to open them together.

They were a little confused at first, and then it dawned on Katie, "Car's, mom you bought us cars?"

"Well, David and I bought you cars." She stood and went to the front door, "they're in the drive." The three Strauss children ran to the front door and out into the cold Virginia morning, followed by Penelope, Erin and Dave.

The Honda's sat side by side in the drive, Katie's was red, Daniel's dark blue and Jessie's was light blue. "Can we take them for a drive?" Daniel asked. Katie told Penelope to come go with her.

"One quick trip around the block, then back for rules and breakfast," Erin said stepping back into the house out of the cold, pulling Dave in with her. She kissed him as they stood in the doorway. "David, they love them, thank you for talking me into getting them and letting you help. I love seeing those faces so happy."

"I like seeing them happy; I also love seeing their mother happy. Thank you for letting me help put the smile on all your faces." Dave said kissing her again.

"Now let's talk about this bracelet," she smiled.

"No, Erin, I wanted to get it for you and I'm not taking it back." He held his ground sure she was going to tell him it was way too much.

"I don't want you to take it back; I was just going to say I love it. I've never been given anything so beautiful. Thank you, David. I love it and I love you." She wrapped her arms around him giving him a huge hug.

It wasn't long before the children were back and talking wildly to each other, they wondered into the kitchen where Dave and Erin had started Christmas breakfast. Each child hugged and thanked their mother. "Sit down, all three of you." Erin said. Again they did as they were asked.

"Yes, you each received a car for Christmas, but there are some rules that go with keeping those cars. David and I have paid for them and also paid for the first year's insurance. You have to keep gas in them, keep the oil checked and changed and if there is any maintenance problems you can't handle you talk to one of us, we will help. Katie, you are an adult so I trust you know how to take care of yours. Daniel you will be 19 soon and I hope I don't have to take it away for any reason, especially grades at school. Jessie, you are still a minor and as long as you treat David and I with respect, keep the grades up and stay out of trouble, you will keep yours. They are to be driven properly, no speeding, hot roding or anything else illegal. Here's the big rule, Listen carefully." She could see they were. "David has as much right to take your car away as I do, am I making myself clear? Do all three of you understand?"

All three nodded and spoke their agreement. Katie was the first one to walk over to Dave, she hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much, Dave. I love my Honda. I love everything you gave me. This is a Christmas I'll never forget." She started to move away from him, but stopped herself. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I hope its okay to say this, I love you, Dave."

He nodded, mouthed, "me too." He knew the 20 year old knew what he meant. Jessie was next to hug and thank him.

Finally Daniel walked over, "Dave, you are the man. Thank you, not just for the car, but the other gifts, for making mom so happy and being a really cool stand up guy." He and Rossi did the fist bump which had become their signature way of greeting and expressing affection.

"You are all welcome, I hope you enjoy them. Now what shall we have for breakfast." Dave questioned looking at Garcia who had sat in the kitchen watching the whole scene. She smiled at Rossi; her eyes told him so much without her saying a word. He knew she was in awe of him at that moment.

Dave made a light breakfast; the family ate together, once they were finished, the kids said they would clean up. Erin, Penelope and Dave went back into the family room. Garcia and Strauss sat on the couch talking and looking at the gifts they had received. Erin couldn't take her eyes off the bracelet David gave her.

"It's truly beautiful," Penelope told her running her fingers across the diamonds.

"Yes," Erin looked at the younger women, "Do you know in the 20 plus years I was married, my ex never bought me jewelry. He always bought things for the house, or things that I could use for the house or with the kids. Except for clothes, he never bought something just for me." She looked over at Dave, "David always thinks about me, he seems to put thought into his gifts. Just look at what he picked out for the children."

"Rossi's a thoughtful man. Look at what he's done for me, invited me here to stay with all of you for Christmas, made sure I feel welcome, bought me gifts, he didn't have to do that, none of you did." Penelope stated.

"Penelope, he is so different than the David Rossi I knew years ago, or maybe I just never gave him a chance. The man over there, puts everyone he cares about before himself, the old Dave was selfish." She looked down at the row of diamonds, then at Garcia. "How did I get so lucky to have that man care about me and my children? He could have any woman he wants."

"Yes, he can, I hear the talk at work, but he wants you, he loves you, so just let him and love him back." Penelope stated very matter of fact.

"Oh I plan on it; I am in this relationship for as long as he'll have me." Erin smiled, turning to Rossi who was playing with the new hunting rifle, she had bought him. She and Penelope sat backed and watched Dave and the kids with their treasures. Each of the children called all their friends to tell them about their cars.

Just before noon, Erin's cell phone rang, she looked at it frowned and answered. She handed the phone to Katie, who spoke for a few minutes, then handed it to Daniel. He talked for a minute and handed the phone to his little sister, who didn't say much, before handing the phone back to Erin. Dave watched this exchange; he had a good idea who was on the other end. Finally he heard Erin say, "What do you want from me, Jack?" there was a pause as she listened then said, "Yes we bought them cars, what's the big deal, they are my children too?"

Dave had heard enough, he wasn't going to let Erin's jackass of an ex, ruin anyone's Christmas anymore than he already had. "Give me the phone, Erin." She handed it to him. Dave walked into the other room all eyes on him. He was gone only a couple minutes when he returned and handed the phone to Erin.

She listened for a short time, "I'm sure they will be excited to show them off to you and Stacy when you return. Thank you; it will be our pleasure to have them with us for New Years. You have a Merry Christmas also." Hanging up she looked at Rossi questioningly, he just raised his eyebrow and went back to showing Daniel the finer points of the rifle.

Around 2 PM Dave, left the family and went into the kitchen to start Christmas dinner. Normally he would prepare an Italian Christmas meal, but he knew the Strauss children would like to keep their traditional family dinner. So he put a ham in the oven, before beginning to cut and chop vegetables. The ham would take a while to cook, but he could get most of the prep work done and take his time doing it. He reached behind him and flipped the iPod speakers on. The room was filled with Christmas music.

Erin stood in the doorway watching as the man she loved moved gracefully around their kitchen, chopping, tasting and preparing what she knew would be a delicious meal. She slowly walked over to him, "Want some help?"

He took the towel from his shoulder, wiped his hands, and then took her by the hand, leading her to the open space on the other side of the island. "I want a Christmas dance." Not giving her time to protest, Dave wrapped his arm around her waist and began to move to the music, Erin followed.

As they danced they talked about the morning and how special it had been for the kids and Penelope. Dave was glad he had asked the young woman to spend the week with them. Finally Erin asked the question he knew would come sooner or later. "David, what did you say to Jack? When you handed me the phone his whole attitude had changed."

"I really didn't say much, I let him spout off about how I was trying to take his family, his children away from him with my money. How I was using his wife for whatever his mind thinks I'm using you for. How I am a womanizing asshole who will be ready to throw all of this away when some pretty brunette with perky boobs and a nice ass comes along." Dave twirled her. "Once he was finished, I just reminded him how he was the one who went away with his girlfriend and left his children on Christmas and New Years, how he was the one who cheated on then divorced his wife, so that makes you his EX and you are free to do what you want, and you want to be with me, I told him that I didn't need a young cute brunette with perky boobs and a nice ass, because when it comes to boobs and asses I have Erin Strauss, a beautiful blonde, and she has breasts that can make me hard just by the thought of them and the nicest ass on this planet. Then I reminded him who he was dealing with and then I told him to play nice or I'd get Penelope involved and he knows what Garcia can do."

Erin laughed out loud at Dave. She knew he would stop at nothing if Jack got on his bad side. "Well, I don't know if Erin Strauss has great boobs and ass, but I do know she does want you, now and forever." She leaned in and kissed him. They danced a while longer, until the timer went off that told Dave he needed to baste his ham.

Erin and Dave spent the next couple hours talking, cooking and checking in with Penelope and the kids. Just before 5 Erin told everyone to clean up and change, dinner would be ready by 6. Christmas dinner was a dress up time, no jeans, or sweats. Dave put everything on simmer and headed up to change himself. He changed into dress black slacks, black dress shirt with a black and red sweater. Erin gave him the sweater for Christmas.

He was back in the kitchen when Erin came back down. He looked up as she enter; "Wow!" was all he said. She was wearing a red semi form fitting dress and matching shoes, diamond earring, necklace and her tennis bracelet. Finally finding the word, "Damn, Erin you are stunning."

"You clean up pretty good yourself, Agent Rossi." She said moving closer to him, running her hand down his back as he put the finishing touches on the salad.

Slowly the rest of the family filtered into the kitchen. Erin handed plates, table ware and glasses to the kids and asked them to set the dining room table. Penelope helped Erin take the food in as Dave dished it up. Once everything was prepared and moved to the dining room table, they sat down to eat. Dave had bought non-alcoholic wine. He poured some for everyone and then stood. "Family isn't always about blood; it's caring and supporting one another. To the Strossi family as Daniel has dubbed us and Penelope you are an official Strossi, Merry Christmas."

They laughed, ate and enjoyed being together. Dave sat back in his chair at the head of the table watching. He knew these children belonged to Erin and Jack, but they were letting him in and letting him become a part of their lives. He wouldn't over step his boundaries with them and he let them come to him, but with each passing day they became more and more important to him and he knew he was becoming important to them, just from their actions and things they said to him.

When dinner was over, the entire group worked together to clear the table and clean up, once the dishes were done and everything put away, Katie turned to her mom, "Would you mind spending a couple hours along with Dave, the four of us," She said pointing to her siblings and Penelope, "thought we would go see _The Secret Life of Walter Mitty,. _If it's okay with you?"

Erin smiled, "Sure it's fine."

Then Katie turned to Dave, "Is it okay with you?"

He seemed completely surprised when she asked him, "yeah, whatever you guys want to do."

"I only have one question." Erin started. "You all have new cars, which one is going to drive, because you are not taking all 3 to the theater."

The three Strauss children looked at each other, Daniel and Katie spoke at the same time, "Jessie can drive." Their little sister smiled and hugged them both. The four going to the movie headed up to change, while Dave and Erin walked arm in arm into the family room, plopping down on the couch.

Once they had said good bye to the kids and Penelope, they both sat quietly for a long time. Erin was the first to speak, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Dave asked.

"The quiet, David it hasn't been quiet in this house in days." She chuckled.

"Guess, since I was away most of it I hadn't noticed. I kind of like having some noise." He turned to look at her, "When I'm here by myself it's usually too quiet." Not giving her a chance to say anything else, Dave captured her lips with his in a searing kiss.

He knew what he wanted and he wanted her. She could see it in his eyes. Standing he held out his hand, she took it without hesitation, both hands behind his back, holding one of hers, he lead her up the stairs to the master suite. Once in the room, Erin noticed there was a wrapped gift on the bed, she looked to Dave and he nodded for her to open it.

Slowly pealing the paper away and opening the box, she pulled out a beautiful pink and burgundy negligee. "Oh, David, it's beautiful." She wanted to tell him he'd bought her way too much already, but she didn't have the words. She knew he loved to pamper her since she didn't do it herself.

"Try it on." He commented as she took the garment into the bathroom. He took off his sweater and shoes while he waited.

A few minutes later, she emerged and watched him as he turned the bed down; he turned to see her watching. Dave smiled at her but waited for her to approach him; he thought she looked like an angel floating across the carpet. "What do you think?" she asked turning slowly for him to get a good look.

"Stunning, simply stunning," was all he got out before she captured his lips with her. She deepened the kiss, as her tongue delved into his mouth exploring every crevice. Her hands moved over his strong shoulders and back. She wanted to feel him and not through his shirt. Removing his shirt, she kissed his chest paying special attention to his nipple. Erin smiled as she heard him moan, this fueled her fire and it wasn't long before she had his pants undone and down so he just stepped out of them. Her hands went to his boxers. To her surprise he stilled her roaming hands.

Dave picked her up and placed her in the center of their king size bed. Looking down at her, hair falling all around her on the pillow, he marveled at how beautiful she was. Lying down beside her, he kissed her passionately. It wasn't long before all clothes were discarded in a heap on the floor. He was in awe of her grace and splendor. If he died tonight he would die a happy man to be loved by this woman. Slowly he began to kiss her body; he wanted to make sure he kissed every inch of it, paying special attention to her sensitive nipples. He knew this would drive her wild, with every sigh or moan it fueled his fire. Slipping up her body he captured her lips again, making sure to keep his weight on his hands.

"David, please don't make me beg." She pleaded. He rose a bit, moved so the head of his member was aligned with her opening, with one thrust he entered her. Holding still to let her body form to his, he felt her push her hips towards his. This was all the encouragement he needed. Slowly, he pulled out and thrust back in. They found their rhythm easily, with each thrust she felt her body get closer and closer to her first orgasm. Dave watched her and knew she was holding back, "Miele, don't hold back, let your body do what it wants." One more thrust and she moaned his name, as the waves of pleasure washed over her. She was sweating and her insides spasming with intensity she was sure she hadn't felt before and would never feel again. Through it all Dave talked to her telling her how much he loved her, helping her come down from this peak, just to send her to the top again, this time when he pushed her over the edge he found himself falling with her.

Erin called his name over and over as she reached and descended from her highest point of sexual pleasure. Breathing hard and sweaty bodies sticking together, Dave rolled keeping their bodies joined until he was on his back and she was on top of him. Once their breathing slowed, Dave rolled them on their sides, limbs entwined; he was playing softly with her nipples as she ran her hands up and down his back. Neither needed words, their bodies told them everything they needed to know.

Dave kissed her slowly, passionately, lovingly. When he came up for air, he smiled and asked. "Is there anything you wanted for Christmas, you didn't get?"

"No, David. I have everything I want. I have friends who care about me, children who love me and I have a man who treats me like a queen, he shows me how beautiful he thinks I am, how much he wants me and wants to be with me. He loves me unconditionally and that's hard to find. He loves my children even when they are brats. How could I want anything more? You are my rock; I love you, David Rossi."

Kissing her again, "I love you too, Erin," Together they cuddled until they heard the rest of the Strossi family return and go to their rooms. It turned out it had been the best Christmas for both.

"Merry Christmas, Erin," Dave whispered as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
